Downtime
by Mythe
Summary: When you mix four beautiful women, lots of Porte and a drinkin' game.


Copyright: The characters of Xena, Gabrielle, Ephiny, Artemis, Cyane etc. are owned by MCA/Universal/Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them to tell a story. No infringement was intended. The rest of the story is mine and I hold the copyright to it. Do not use any part of this story without my permission. 

Violence Disclaimer: This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by its depiction may wish to read something other than this story. 

Love/Sex Disclaimer: This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story. 

Copyright 1999 by Mythe. All rights reserved. 

Feedback: [Mythe@xenafan.com][1]

This story contains a relationship between Xena and a lost love. Gabrielle is in it, but they're best friends only. 

Come and visit: [Mythe's Lair][2]

**DOWN TIME**  
By  
Mythe  


The Moon was full and bright as it shined in the star filled night. The sound of crickets echoed throughout the early evening. An Owl hooted, disrupting the music they had created. 

Sierra took a large wineskin from her saddlebag and sat down next to the fire 

Gabrielle finished writing another scroll, rolling it up and exclaimed, "Yes!" Then she put the scroll in the bag with all the others. 

Sierra took a sip and raised a brow, "Happy are we?" Then ran her strong fingers through her short black hair. 

"Yeah, been working on this poem for awhile and now I'm finished!" 

"That's great..." Sierra nodded and took another sip. "Would you like some?" she inquired, offering the wineskin to her. 

"Thanks," Gabrielle grinned, accepting the wineskin. "What is it?" 

"Wine." 

"Humm...I love wine!" Gabrielle expressed then, took a large swig from it. 

"Good...I enjoy a nice wine every now and then." 

"This is the best wine, I've had so far!" Gabrielle remarked, handing the wineskin back. 

Sierra grinned, "I try and get the best..." She took a large sip and passed it back. 

"Are you sure?" 

Sierra motioned for her to drink, "Go on..." 

Gabrielle raised it to her lips and drank some more. _This wine tasted as if the Gods themselves blessed it. _ She got up and walked over to Sierra. "I'll make it easier on us..." she suggested then, sat down next to her. 

"Sure..." 

Gabrielle handed the wineskin back, "Your turn..." 

"Thanks..." Sierra smiled back, taking another drink. 

She stared into the flames then, over at Sierra. _By the Gods...in this light she appeared even more ravishing than ever...Dark hair, a tanned well developed body and those big brown eyes. That could melt the strongest of hearts. No wonder Xena's never stopped loving this woman. _

"Gabrielle?" Sierra inquired, holding the wineskin out for her. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah..." she responded, accepting the wineskin. "I was just thinking..." Gabrielle took another swig of wine and smiled. 

"About what?" 

"You and Xena...." she reveled, passing it back. "How, over all these long winters your love is still there." 

"Humm..." Sierra accepted it and took another drink. "I really don't know what to say... I'm just so lucky to get another chance." She drank from it again and handed it back. 

"So, true..." Gabrielle sighed. _Memories of being with Perdicus flashed before her eyes._ She took the wineskin and slowly drank. _I miss you Love...._

"So...Gabrielle, do you have a love?" 

"Once...but he was killed." 

"I'm sorry..." Sierra placed her hand on Gab's leg, "I didn't mean to make you sad...." 

Gabrielle took another drink and offered the wineskin back to her. "Nah...I'm fine, I've mourned long enough..." she sighed, taking a deep breath and exhaled. 

"Do you like anyone, now?" 

Gabrielle's heart skipped a beat, as she took another swig. "What?' she asked, coughing up some wine in the process. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah..." she nodded, "Just went down wrong." Gabrielle offered the wineskin back, "Humm..." 

Sierra raised a brow and began to drink. 

"I like..." she whispered, "Ephiny..." _Gods...I can't believe I just told her... _

"Really?" Sierra took another sip, turning to her. "Ephiny...huh?" 

Gabrielle nodded and waited for her to crack out in laughter. "Yes..." She then exhaled deeply. _Here it comes... _

"That's cool..." Sierra flashed a large grin over at her, passing it back. "Does she know?" 

Gabrielle grabbed it and chugged it. 

Sierra stared over at her, "I take that as a no." 

"I don't think she's attracted to me," she grumbled and passed it back. 

Sierra smirked, "I don't know about that..." Then took another sip, handing it back. "From what I can tell...I think she has something for ya." 

Gabrielle shrugged, "Well, I am the reigning Queen..." 

"I don't think it's that..." advised Sierra, slowly getting to her feet and stretched. 

"Then, what?" 

"I think she wants you as much as you want her!" Sierra revealed, reaching down and took a knife from her boot. 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Here..." Sierra offered her the wineskin. 

"Thanks," she accepted it and inquired further, "So?" 

"Oh...I can see it in her eyes..." shrugged Sierra, then threw her knife at a large Oak tree. "THUMP!" as it found it's mark in the tree's trunk. 

"Huh?" 

Sierra walked over to the tree, pulling her knife out. "The eyes..." 

Gabrielle nodded and retorted, "Are the portals, to ones soul...I know that." She stood up, glancing over at her. "How can you see it, when I didn't?" 

Sierra walked over to her, "You can see everything if you'd just open your eyes..." 

Gabrielle's silenced and sighed, "I wasn't paying attention!" 

"Yep..." Sierra nodded and held out her hand. "I think you should just tell her..." 

"By the Gods..." she grumbled, then chugged the rest of the wine. Realizing what she had done, "Sorry...I finished it." _Wow...I feel great! Warm and fuzzy all over... _

"It's all right." 

"What's taking them so long?" sighed Gabrielle as she scanned the dark forest for their friends. 

"Beats me..." Sierra shrugged, throwing the knife at the tree again. "THUMP!" as it hit it's mark again. 

"Why are you doing that?" she inquired and laid the wineskin down. 

Sierra walked over to the tree again and pulled her knife out. "Oh...practicing." 

"Is it one of those drinking games?" 

Sierra nodded yes, "Would you like to try?" Then held out her knife out to her, "Here you go..." 

"Sure..." Gabrielle walked up to her and took the knife, "Thanks." She examined the extremely well designed knife and felt how light it was in her hand. "I thought it would be heavier than this." 

"Nah..." responded Sierra. _A feeling of being watched alarms all her senses. _"Do you know how to throw a knife?" she inquired then, scanned the forest for the voyeurs and found no one. 

"Yeah...sort of..." she shrugged and remembered. "I've seen Xena play this game before." Gabrielle held the tip of the knife's blade within her fingers, "How hard can it be?" 

"Okay, show me..." 

Gabrielle took a long deep breath and exhaled. _Please...hit it._ She threw the knife as hard as she could at the tree. Then watched in horror as it missed the tree and flew into the dark forest. "MEDUSA'S TITS!!!!" she roared. 

Sierra cracked up laughing as she patted her on the back. "That was good!" she remarked then, walked over to where the knife would be. 

"I hope I didn't hurt anything!" 

"You didn't..." Sierra replied, examining the ground for the knife. "I just have to find it..." 

"I don't like this game..." she grumbled. "I'd rather play truth or dare...or spin the bottle..." 

"Ahh..." Sierra found the knife and picked it up. "I found it!" 

"I like truth or dare myself..." Ephiny proclaimed. She stepped out from the forest, carrying a large bag over her shoulder. 

"Ephiny?" Gabrielle turned toward her voice, "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Not long..." Ephiny replied as she sat the bag down next to Gabrielle. 

MEANWHILE 

Xena silently came up from behind her. She wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other; she covered Sierra's mouth. "Hummm...playing the knife game without me, huh?" Xena whispered as she gently nibbled on her earlobe. 

Sierra nodded yes, putting her knife away. 

She removed her hand from Sierra's mouth as it traveled to the inside of her shirt. Where it found its prey, a soft firm breast. Xena began to nuzzle her neck, "Did you miss me, Love?" 

"Not really..." sighed Sierra and stated matter of factly, "But, I can tell you did." 

"Oh..." as mischievous smile erupted, "Okay...well, once I had a taste of you...." Xena's hand gently squeezed its prey as her index finger rubbed its nipple. "I just had to have another!" she purred. Meanwhile, her other hand traveled downwards toward the absolute treasure. She unbuttoned the top two, on Sierra's pants and slid her hand further inside. 

"Hummm...." Sierra grinned, feeling Xena's chest armor pressed up against her back. S_he knew what buttons to push...humm..._ "I see..." taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

Xena grinned and continued her journey. _By the Gods... _ Her fingers explored her Lover's mound and felt the warmth moistness there. _Didn't miss me huh?_ With that, she plunged two fingers within as her thumb began to rub its nub. 

"Xenaaa..." Sierra groaned, leaning back into Xena for support. 

"Yes?" purred Xena as her fingers continued their duties. _I love it, when she begs... _ Then she went back to nuzzling her neck. 

"I...I..." a breath, "I...wa.." another breath, "Want..." she stuttered as all her thoughts left her. 

"Yes, love?" Xena whispered back. _I can't take much more of this...Gods! You're just so damn beautiful..._ "What do you want?" she seductively asked. 

Sierra's took some short shallow breaths and expressed, "YOU!" 

_Now, that's the word I was waiting for! _ She removed her hand and spun her around. Xena leaned over and passionately kissed her on the lips. _Letting all her hunger out..._ The kiss became rough and furious, as their passion overwhelmed them both. She ripped Sierra's shirt off and continued to fondle her breasts. 

Sierra undid Xena's armor and removed it in one quick move. _Armor off...now the leathers... _She fumbled with her leathers, trying to remove them too. _Focus...I can do this..._

"Ah...humm..." Gabrielle cleared her throat as she witnessed this intimate scene. "OH MY!" 

"What's going on?" Ephiny inquired, turning to the halted lovemaking. "SWEET ARTEMIS!" Her eyes widened and a large grin formed. 

Xena and Sierra stopped in mid lust and turned toward their voices. They tried to compose themselves for their new guests. 

A grumbling Xena barked out, "Can I help you?" 

"A..a...I'm sorry..." a blushing Gabrielle replied. 

"It's all right..." informed Sierra, "We...were.." Stepping away from Xena and began to straighten her clothing. 

"Come on," Ephiny advised and grabbed Gabrielle by the arm. She pulled her back toward the camp, "Sorry...we're just leaving." 

Sierra enlightened, "We'll be there in a moment..." 

_I can't believe what she just said._ "But, love?" she whined and wrapped her strong arms around her. 

Sierra pulled away and smiled, "Later, sweetheart..." 

"But..." she plead. _As the flames of desire, were abruptly extinguished. _ Xena roughly pick up her sword, chakram and armor. "But..." 

"Later, I promise..." decreed Sierra as she lead the way back to camp. 

Xena sighed, "By the Gods..." 

THE CAMP 

"Gabrielle, why were you looking for her?" Ephiny inquired, scratching her head. 

Gabrielle sat down and shrugged, "I was worried..." _I'm nervous okay... and didn't want to be alone...by the gods, I need her help! _ "But, you had to admit the look on Xena's face when..." she began to chuckled. 

Ephiny cracked up laughing, "The look of death!" 

"Did you bring more wine?" 

"Of course!" she replied and held up two large wineskins. 

Xena grumbled as she roughly grabbed one from Ephiny's grasp. She laid her stuff to the side and sat down. Then took a large swig and silently stared over at them. 

Sierra walked over to Xena and started to sit next to her. 

Gabrielle blurted out, "Wait!" 

"Yes?" Sierra stopped in mid sit. 

"I would really like you to sit next to me...." she patted the space next to her and begged, "Please?" 

"All right..." Sierra moved over. 

Xena sighed, taking another swig. _Of course...she had to sit next to her...couldn't sit next to me._ She turned to Ephiny and just stared. 

Ephiny shrugged, "Mind if I sit next to you?" 

"Go ahead..." 

"Thanks..." Ephiny replied then, sat down and made herself comfortable. 

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sierra inquired to everyone. 

Xena perked up and suggested, "We could..." 

Sierra glared over at her and raised a brow. 

"Sorry..." she sighed. _Shot down again...at least I tried. _

"I thought we could play a drinking game," Gabrielle proposed. 

"Sure..." Ephiny nodded and took a sip. 

"I'd like to play spin the bottle..." Gabrielle smiled over at her. 

Xena informed, "We don't have a bottle." 

"Oh..." sighed Gabrielle. 

"We could use a knife instead!" Sierra suggested, pulling hers out and laid it on the ground. 

"Okay..." Gabrielle grinned. "First round will be a kiss." 

Xena took another sip and grumbled. _I could be making mad passionate love...but no! I'm stuck playing a child's game... _

Gabrielle turned to Xena, "You can go first, Xena." 

"All right..." she sighed and spun the knife. The knife slowed down as it's tip pointed toward Sierra. _Well...this might not be that bad after all. _ Xena leaned over, pulling Sierra closer to her, then kissed her. The kiss became passionitly wild and furious, exploring one another again. 

"Ah..Hello?" Gabrielle interupted and cleared her throat. 

Xena pulled herself off of Sierra and sat back down. 

"All right...I'm next!" Gabrielle grinned as she spun the knife. "I wonder who it's going to land on..." she expressed, watching as it pointed toward Xena. She leaned over and kissed Xena on the cheek, "This is fun!" 

Xena smiled and offered the wineskin to Sierra, "Love, do you want some?" 

"Sure," Sierra accepted it and took a large sip, "My turn..." She spun the knife and watched it as it stopped on Ephiny. "Come on girl...I've always wanted to know how you kissed!" 

"Oh, really..." grinned Ephiny, perking up at the thought. 

Sierra leaned over and softly placed a kiss on her lips. Suddenly, the kiss turned primal as they tasted one another. Their tongues explored one another as a loud satifying moan left Ephiny's throat. 

Gabrielle's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped at the sight of them kissing. 

Xena observed this and abruptly cleared her throat,"AHUMmm.." 

"Wow..." Sierra expressed, pulling away from her. "Well, that was interesting..." she remarked and took a large swig. Then she passed Xena the wineskin and flashed a grin. 

"Yes, it was..." a blushing Ephiny smirked. 

"I bet..." mumbled Xena and swallowed a mouthfull of wine. 

Sierra noticed this and leaned over to Xena. "Sweetheart, your the only one my heart desires..." she whispered, gently kissing her cheek. 

"Really?" Xena purred and handed the wineskin back. 

Sierra nodded and sat back down. "Sorry, Gabrielle..." she apologized then, drank some more wine. 

Gabrielle sighed, "Okay..." 

"My turn," Ephiny grinned and spun the knife. She watched patiently as the knife stopped and pointed at Gabrielle. "Well, your the lucky one this time!" 

Gabrielle swallowed hard and revealed, "I've never kissed a woman..." 

"Really?" Ephiny inquired. "I thought you and Xena..." 

"Well you know..." Xena shrugged and smiled. 

"WHAT?" Gabrielle gasped and expressed, "I never thought..." 

"I'm sorry for assuming." 

"It's all right..." replied Gabrielle. 

"Would you like some wine?" Ephiny asked, holding it out. "It'll loosen you up." 

"Thanks," she accepted it and took a large mouthful. 

"Are you ready?" Ephiny inquired. 

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes...I guess so..." She turned toward Sierra and mouthed. "What am I going to do?" 

"Hello...kiss her," Sierra replied in a whisper and advised, "You both want it....give in." Then she took another swallow and handed the wine back. 

Ephiny leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. Gabrielle reached up and carressed her cheek. Ephiny pulled her closer as their kiss became passionate one. Their tongues touched for the first time, which ignited both of their souls. 

"They're going to be awhile..." Xena advised and handed the wineskin back. 

Sierra nodded, "I know." Then she lifted the wineskin to her lips and drank. 

"You know, we could leave..." Xena suggested as another mischievous grin formed. 

"We could..." Sierra shrugged and offered the it back. 

"By the gods...." Gabrielle sighed, sitting back down. Then she began to fan herself, "It seems a bit warmer than before...." _I don't think it's the wine...my heart's beating faster and harder. _

_Artemis...I'm falling for her._ Ephiny blushed and drank some wine. 

Xena raised a brow, "It's you, Gab..." She took another sip and hungerly stared over at Sierra. _Lover...Oh, how I want to ravish you all night long._

Sierra grinned, "So, love birds..." She held out her hand for the wineskin, "What's the next round going to be?" 

"Lose an article of clothing," Xena decreed, passing her the wineskin. _This should stop this child's game...and by the gods, if it don't...I want to at least have some fun! _

"W..W..WHAT?" Gabrielle's studdered as she turned to her. "Our clothes?" 

Xena evilly smirked, "Yes, your clothes." 

"All right!" Ephiny exclaimed and took another sip. 

Gabrielle glanced over at an enthuasic Ephiny. _She wants to see me naked...great Aphrodite..._ "But...isn't that going a bit too far?" she inquired. 

Xena drank some more and shrugged, "Well, if you want to play with the big girls..." 

Gabrielle interupted, "Fine..." _Hey, Sierra has the most clothing! _ "Sierra's wearing more clothing than us!" she whined. 

"That's true..." Ephiny acknowledged. 

Xena stared over at her and nodded, "Love, can you strip...I mean take some of your clothes off?" _I'd really love to watch you strip... _ "We're basicily wearing two articles and a pair of boots..." she advised. 

"Sure, sweetheart..." she removed her shirt, revealing a grey bra-like top. "Playing with the big girls, huh?" Sierra repeated, taking her boots off. 

Xena shrugged and took another swallow. 

"Ephiny, can you pass the wine?" Gabrielle asked. _I better drink more...I'm going to need it! Focus...I've taken baths with Xena. It didn't bother me then. By the gods... _

Ephiny handed her the wine skin, "Here you go, Gabrielle." 

"Thank you," Gabrielle lifted the wineskin to her lips and drank a large gulp. 

"Take it easy..." advised Ephiny, "It's only a game." 

"I know..." she nodded, "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." _Now breathe... _

Sierra stood up and proceeded to remove her pants. 

Xena hungerly stared, "Gab, there's nothing to be nervous about.." 

"I know..." sighed Gabrielle as she examined the wine skin for any defects. Then she raised the wineskin to her lips and took another sip. 

"Unless, you like Ephiny..." Xena shrugged, continuing to watch Sierra. 

Suddenly, Gabrielle coughed up her wine. _What the?_ Glaring at Xena as the coughing fit passed. 

Sierra raised a brow and pulled her pants down. Revealing thin grey shorts which covered her tanned, well defined thigh's. 

Xena turned, "Are you all right?" She stared into Gab's eyes and found the answer. _Yep...No wonder she's been acting strangely. _

"Can we play now?" Gabrielle grumbled, looking over at Sierra. "Are you ready?" 

Sierra nodded, putting her boots back on and informed, "I believe it's Xena's turn to spin." 

Xena spun the knife and watched as it stopped on Ephiny. "Take it off grrrl....." she encouraged her on. 

Ephiny unbuttoned her top and freed her breasts from their confinements. Then flung the top over her shoulder as it landed in some bushes behind her. "Can you pass the wine, Gab?" 

"Sure..." Gabrielle's eyes widden as she absently stared at Ephiny's gorgeous breasts. _They're so perfect...oh, my! _

Ephiny inquired, "So, do you like what you see?" 

"Oh, yeah..." she snapped out of it and handed her the wineskin, "Sorry, here you go..." Gabrielle blushed and spun the knife. She avoided her eyes and studied the spinning knife. _Don't look up...she's staring at you._ Gabrielle took a deep breath and revealed, "Yes, I do..." _There, it wasn't so bad... _

Ephiny grinned and lifted the wine to her lips. _She's so beautiful...I want to grab her and kiss her soft lips again. _

The knife stopped and pointed toward Xena. 

"HA!" Gabrielle shouted, "Take it off, Xena!" She wiped her brow and exhailed. _Not me!!!!! Thank you Artemis!!!! _

Xena turned to her, "Happy, are we?" She stood up, removing her leathers in one quick move and taunted, "There's two more chances for you to get naked for us..." 

Gabrielle's smile faded, "Ephiny, can you pass the wine?" 

"Hon, can have I some wine?" Sierra inqiured and held out her hand. 

"Sure, love..." Xena held it up and stated, "But for a kiss, though." 

Sierra nodded, leaning over and gently kissed her lips. 

"It's your turn, Sierra..." Gabrielle stated. 

Sierra sat back down and spun the knife. She raised the wineskin to her lips and drank. _Humm...it would be lovely sight to see my Love, naked in front of me... _ The knife slowed down and pointed at Xena. "Oh...sweetheart, thou must takith' off!" she mischievously grinned. 

"Hey!" she muttered and grumbled under her breath. _I wanted to see you naked, not me! _ She remembered something, "Not yet, love..." Then she removed her boots. Xena turned to Ephiny and whispered, "Don't dissapoint me..." 

She raised a brow and spun the knife. _For the love of Artemis...Gab has the hots for me, Sierra's kiss made me wet, I'm half naked and now Xena's warning me not pick her....I really need a drink...Now, where's that wine?_ The knife stopped and pointed toward Sierra. 

"YEAH!" exclaimed Gabrielle as she handed Ephiny the wine. She let out a sigh and nudged Sierra, "Go on..." 

"Love, take it all off!" Xena cheered, with a grin. 

Sierra eyed her as she seductively removed her top. "Oh, like this?" she teased and ran her fingers over hard nipples. _She's going to lose this battle... _

"Aaa..." she gasped, "Yeah..." Xena nodded and intensely watched her. _Gods...must she do that! I've been having one tartarus of time keeping my hunger down and now she has to do this... _

Gabrielle witnessed this battle and interupted, "Okay...Ephiny, it's your turn to pick a round." 

Ephiny finished taking a drink as she stared at Sierra's breasts. _Hummm....she has nice breasts...the perfect size. What I would do... _

Gabrielle noticed where Ephiny's eyes were at and coughed, "Hello?" S_he's totally staring at her! I can't compete with her... Even her breasts are exquisite! This isn't good....I've got to get her attention. _ "HELLO!" she exclaimed, waving her hand at her. 

Ephiny snapped out of it, "Yes?" _Oh, I hope I wasn't obvious... _ She glanced over at her fellow drinkers as they stared right back at her. _Yep, I was... _ She swallowed hard and thought for a moment. _Something easy..._ "How about this...you have to reveal the weirdest sexual encounter." 

Gabrielle grinned, "Weirdest, huh?" _No nudity...I'm all for that!!! _

"That's a good one, Ephiny..." Sierra acknowledged, passing the wine to Xena. 

"Thanks," Xena accepted the wineskin and spun the knife. She took a large drink as the knife stopped at Ephiny. 

"Let's see..." she thought for a moment, "I was with this fine Princess, her name was Cleo..." _She was my first...by the gods! Her long dark hair and emeral eyes melted my young heart..._ "We're at this celabration, right...we couldn't control ourselves any longer and ended up underneath this stage. We had mad passionate love, while the musicians kept on playing." 

"I'm surprised..." Xena grinned. "I didn't think you had it in you!" 

Ephiny laughed, "Me neither..." 

"Under the stage?" Gabrielle repeated. 

"Yep..." Ephiny nodded, handing the wineskin back. 

"Wow..." she took the wine and drank. Gabrielle spun the knife and watched as it pointed toward Sierra. "Your turn.." 

"Humm...I was on watch with Cyane and one thing led to another..." she took a deep breath and exhailed. "We were in this large tree..." 

"A tree?" Ephiny repeated and expressed. "That must have been hard..." 

"It can be done..." Xena declared, lifting the wine to her lips. 

"Yes, it was...we ended up on the ground, anyway." 

Gabrielle's eyes widened at the vision of Sierra and Cyane in the tree. _What the??? My story isn't even that interesting... _

Sierra spun the knife and stated, "So, who's the lucky one now?" 

The knife slowed down and pointed toward Xena. "Well, I was with Lao Ma..." she grinned. _It's been awhile....by the gods, too long._ "Okay, we were training and one thing lead to another...we were making out and suddenly we began to float," she exhailed and revealed, "It was invigorating having sex in mid air." 

"Wow..." Ephiny gasped. "Now, that's something to write about!" 

"Can you show me how to float?" Gabrielle asked. 

"I've been trying to gain that purity, that I once had..." Xena sighed. "But, I haven't found it yet." 

"In mid air, huh?" Sierra repeated. 

"Yeah..." Xena turned to her and seductively suggested, "Maybe you can help me reach that purity." 

"All right," Sierra nodded. "Can you pass the wine?" 

"Sure," she replied, passing the wine to her. 

Ephiny spun the knife. It slowed down and stopped at Gabrielle. "Entertain us Gabrielle..." 

"Well...I was with Anthony, Perdicus's best friend, we were at this waterfall..." she disclosed and continued on, "We found this damp cave behind it..." 

Xena's jaw dropped, "I'm surprised Gab!" 

"Why?" quized Gabrielle. 

"I've always thought you were this virginal creature..." Xena illustrated. 

"I was..." she revealed and elabrated further, "I mean..." Gabrielle began to blush, "We messed around a little." 

Xena lifted her brow, "Sure, Gabrielle..." 

"HEY!" Gabrielle retorted. "I'm not like that!" 

Sierra grinned, patted her on the back. "We've all been there," she advised and chuckled. "I've got it..." she glanced around her and decreed, "We have to reveal a sexual fantasy..." Then she lifted the wineskin and took a sip. 

"No wonder I love drinking with you, Sierra!" Ephiny proclaimed , holding her wineskin up. "You can make anything fun!" 

_Now, this is something I'd love to hear..._ "I'm tired of spinning the knife..." Xena sighed. "Can't we just pick the person?" 

"But, that's not how..." Gabrielle replied and turned toward Xena. 

"Please?" Xena whined, putting her best pouting face on. 

Gabrielle gave up, "All right..." _I can't say no to that face...I don't know how Sierra can._

"Thanks, Gab!" Xena perked up, as she looked over at Sierra. "Go on, love..." 

"All right, my fantasy is..." Sierra paused, "To be swept off my feet, by a Princess." She took a deep breath and exhailed. "I shall be the hapless virginal creature, who's never lived life for the moment. This Princess has fallen for me heart and soul. She finally loses the fight within herself. Alas, she takes me away and ravishes me all night long." 

"Sierra, I never thought..." Ephiny gasped as a small smile grew. 

"Wow..." Gabrielle expressed. 

Xena sat there stunned. _For the love of Artemis...is that all? I can easily fullfill her desires... _ A mischevious grin grew as her eyes narrowed and body flexed. _Oh, I will my love... _

"Why, thank you guys..." she nodded and glanced over at Xena. _Oh, no she wouldn't... _ Sierra realized too late, what Xena was about to do. "You wouldn't..." she revealed as her eyes widened. 

Xena's eyes filled with lust and desire. She bolted up, grabbed Sierra, threw her over her shoulder and charged into the forest. _This virginal creature isn't getting away from me this time! By the gods, if anybody interupts me this time...They will feel the wraith of a Warrior Princess. _

"Xena, put me down!" 

"Sorry, Love...but your mine now!" Xena declared, carrying her deeper into the forest. 

Ephiny and Gabrielle witnessed this act of desire. They're in awe as the pair dissappeared into the dark forest. 

"So, Gabrielle...what's your fantasy?" 

Gabrielle blushed and fumbled out, "A..a....you?" 

_The end... _

   [1]: MAILTO:Mythe@xenafan.com
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~mythe/mythe.html



End file.
